Sex Shop
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: Eren gets a job he desperately needs and it happens to be at a sex shop.


Eren had needed a job really badly and the only he found was a cashier in the local sex shop. First he had chickened out but after a few days of reconsidering that he did need the money and it would only be a few months. No one he knew wouldn't be coming in, right?

Eren had been working for a few weeks and had noticed that there were few regulars coming in to buy all sorts of things. Some guy blabbed to him about how he didn't like to stock upon condoms because then his lucky streak would run out and so the guy came in every two days to buy a new package of condoms. Eren couldn't even fathom how on earth the guy went through of them all in such a short time. He suspected the guy was some sort of sex addict and maybe a bit crazy but it was none of his business.

Then there was another guy who loved to talk about the women he nailed during the week and Eren tried to keep his face from heating up when the man ranted about all the sex positions that he and his 'bitch', as the man put it, went through.

In other words the job was hell for Eren. He was not only virgin but really shy when it came to talking about such things. But none of the customers seemed to pick upon how uncomfortable he was with the topics. For the few weeks Eren thought that almost everyone who came to the shop was somewhat peculiar.

One of the customers was a silent man who went through the aisles as if he was looking for something and each time the petite manager Petra, who Eren worked with, went to help him out. Eren was just a bit curious what they talked about because he could hear Petra laugh. Some times the man did not buy anything and Eren suspected that he was just looking around to see if there had been anything new added to the items in the shop.

Of course the one time that Eren was alone in the shop for no more than half an hour, that man came in. Eren watched with horror as the man with a black hair walked around the shop. Was he supposed to go and talk to the customer? Was the man waiting for Petra? What did they normally talk about? Eren had forgot to ask.

Gulping he made his way to the man who was shorter than he had expected. "Can I help you with anything?" Eren asked already cursing himself. Of course he could not help the man! He hardly knew that much about the contents of the shop. Petra had even said that he didn't need to worry about stuff like that and here he was, alone.

The black haired man regarded him side ways, glancing him from head to toe quickly. "Not really. Is Petra here?"

"No, she had to step out. She'll be back in less than half an hour," Eren informed the man. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask," he said before returning to the register.

The man kept glancing his way a few times. Eren tried to keep his eyes away from him as much as possible but Petra had warned him that some people might shop lift if he let them alone for too long. Not that this guy seemed to be that kind of customer. What was the guy there for anyway? Eren was getting worried for Petra's sake because she was a married woman and if this guy had his sights on her... Eren didn't even want to think about it.

The man didn't linger on for much longer and left the shop after five minutes.

It was later the same week when Eren received a surprise of his life. That same short man came to the shop and instead of going through his normal routine of looking around, the man seemed to be on a mission, going after something specific.

Eren didn't pay that much mind what the man was getting until he came to Eren and slammed the item on the counter. A whip.

Then the man said, "This and your phone number, please."

Eren took a double take, staring at the man for a few seconds. "Excuse me?"

"I'd like to have your phone number, kid," the man said and then peered at the name tag on Eren's chest. "Eren."

Eren flushed bright red. He made himself believe that it was because of the item in front of him and not because of the way the man purred his name out.

"Is there a problem?" Petra came from the backroom and Eren praised the lord silently in his thoughts.

"N-no," Eren stammered as he started to enter the item into the register.

The man tapped his fingers against the counter in an annoyed manner. "I asked Eren out."

Petra's mouth formed a small o and then she smiled. "And what did you say Eren?"

Eren looked between the woman and the man. "He didn't ask me out! He asked for my number." He was done with the whip, putting it into a bag that would not be seen through. "That will be eight ninety nine."

Petra giggled for god knows what reason. Eren presented the bag to the customer when it had been paid for. "Here you go, sir."

"Did you include your number?"

"No."

"Tch."

"Oh, Eren," Petra clapped her hand on Eren's shoulder. "Levi, I think you need a different tactic to have any sort of success."

The man, Levi, gave her a glare but when his eyes shifted to Eren once more they softened slightly. "I think you are good looking, Eren."

Petra snorted, hiding her mouth behind her hand as she tried not to laugh out loud. Eren was lost as to if this was some sort of joke. Was he on some sort of prank show?

"Uum, thank you?" Eren tried , not knowing how he was supposed to react. The whole scene was surreal. He was in a sex shop, being flirted at in a terrible manner while his manager giggled next to him. This was not how he thought his first ever date invite would go. Not that he had been asked for a date yet but still.

"I'd like that phone number."

Eren cleared his throat. "It's not for sale."

The man narrowed his eyes at him but evidently gave up. "I'll see you around, Eren," Levi said and left the shop with his whip.

Petra let out a laugh after Levi was gone.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Eren asked her.

"Oh, Levi? He's harmless just a bit clumsy."

"Oh, really?" Eren shook his head. Levi had not seemed that harmless. For a moment Eren had felt like the man was going to eat him, not in a good seductive way but like a predator. Break his bones and so on.

"He is a nice guy once you get to know him."

Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing. "A bit too straight forward if you ask me."

Petra smiled up at him. "He has been coming here a lot because of you. When you started out, he showed interest right away. Maybe you should try talking to him?"

"I did. He only asked for you."

"Oh. He must be shy then."

Shy? That guy? Eren couldn't believe such a thing after that bold demand for his phone number.

The next day Levi was back. This time he bought a pair of handcuffs and said yet again, "This and your phone number, Eren."

"I already told you that I am not going to give it to you."

"No, you said it was not for sale. I hoped you would have changed your mind about it."

Eren just sighed and gave the purchase to Levi after the man paid for it. Reluctantly the man took the bag and left.

Then the next day Levi was back again. This time the man took a bit longer in the shop until he came and banged the biggest dildo Eren knew to be in the shop, along side with some lube and condoms, on the counter.

"I'd like these and a dinner with you."

Eren raised an eyebrow at the different suggestion. Eren stared at the items before looking up at Levi. "What happened to wanting the phone number?"

"I wanted to ask you out via calling you but I have to resort to asking you directly since you did not give it to me," the man informed Eren as if he was talking about business.

"You do realize you come off as little creepy," Eren said to the man's face because it seemed that there was no way out of this situation unless he was brutally honest.

Levi sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "I am only asking you out, Eren. If dinner is impossible then maybe a cup of coffee will suffice?"

"You won't give up, will you?"

Levi looked at him with disappointment in his eyes, averting his gaze from Eren's. "Am I that creepy?"

"Your approach is too strong. Flirting is supposed to be lighthearted, at least in the start but you just outright demanded my number."

"I guess I'm sorry then?"

The guy didn't even know if he wanted to be sorry? Eren could understand why Petra had said that the man was clumsy. Levi had no idea how to ask someone out. "A cup of coffee might be nice," Eren said, giving the man a chance. He didn't regret his decision when he saw a small smile appear on the man's face. Eren had to admit that Levi was handsome.

"Okay," was the only thing Levi said before he paid for the items. Eren wondered if the man used all the things he bought from the shop or were they just an excuse? Either way, Eren was going to have one cup of coffee with Levi and then maybe he'd be left alone.

But as it turned out, Levi had a way of surprising him yet again. The man appeared in the shop the very next day, carrying two take away coffees and a small brown paper bag.

"What's this?" Eren asked as soon as the man lowered the coffees on the counter.

"I can understand that you wouldn't want to be anywhere alone with me so I thought I'd bring the coffee to you instead."

That made no sense whatsoever, Eren thought but he didn't say anything. He appreciated the gesture. He really did. It brought a small smile on his face.

Levi nudged the paper bag closer to Eren. "I brought you donuts but I didn't know what kind you like so I bought one of each that they had."

Now that was cute, Eren had to admit. The way the man delivered that line as if he was unsure of himself and wanted to do something nice. Eren opened the bag carefully and found seven different kind of donuts in it. He didn't even know there were so many choices. "Here," Eren gestured to a chair on the same side of the counter that he was. "Have a seat." He was touched by the donuts and dug right in to one that was covered with mint flavored icing.

Levi sat down sipping his coffee and Eren could see Petra peeking around the corner and giving him thumbs up.

"So," Eren started hesitantly. "Why do you come to the shop so often."

"I inspect."

"The products?"

"Among other things."

Levi's answer convinced Eren that the man was crazy in some way. Okay maybe he was not crazy but had a weird quirks or something. Hell, there was no reason for him to judge if Levi wanted to look at sex toys all day. He was not really harming anyone with that, until he started to ask for phone numbers.

"You have not been here long," Levi stated randomly.

"This is just a temporary job." Eren didn't want to elaborate any further than that.

"You seem too innocent for a job like this."

Eren blushed a bit as he thought of the setting that they were in. Never had he had a date in a sex shop in middle of the day with some guy he hardly knew. "Yeah well, I really needed the money."

"I see."

"I could hire you."

Levi suggestion came out of nowhere and Eren was getting a fishy feeling. "What?" was Eren's first reaction. "I can't work during day time after this. I am going back to school."

"It's an evening job. How old are you?"

Somehow that didn't settle any of the worry inside Eren's stomach. "I'm eighteen. I start my last year in high school in little over a month." Somehow the idea of doing any sort of evening time job for Levi seemed really suspicious.

"Ah, then the job would be good for you. You'd get some money saved before heading off to wherever you are going after high school."

The way the man kept peering at him from behind his coffee didn't help making him seem any less creepy. "What kind of job are we talking about?" Eren was scared to ask this. Depending on the answer he might drive the man out of the shop.

"I have a cleaning company. Most of the jobs occur after office hours so it would be perfect for a student just as you to get a few extra bucks."

Eren almost sighed in relief. Just a normal sounding job and Levi was really selling it to him, wasn't he? Eren was tempted. "Let me think about it."

"Of course."

Luckily no one came to the shop and Eren managed to eat five of the donuts without even really noticing the fact as he had random pieces of conversation with Levi. The man was fascinating in a weird peculiar way and Eren was intrigued to get to know him a bit better. If it meant getting free donuts and coffee to work then he wouldn't mind the company too.

Over the course of the next two weeks Eren learned how Levi hated cats with passion. The man went on an uncharacteristic rant about it and Eren had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling or laughing outright. Maybe it was not the time to tell the man that he had two cats. Eren found himself thinking how funny it would be to surprise Levi with those two furballs he had at home. But that brought in another worry. What would his mother think if she knew that he was working at a sex shop and drinking coffee with a strange man every single day?

His mother didn't need to know, right? He could easily lie that he had gotten a job offer to keep working and jump over to working in Levi's company. That way his mother would not ever know where he had met his employer in the first place.

The plan sounded waterproof and so Eren accepted Levi's job offer. Little did he know that Levi would personally train him to the fine art of cleaning properly. As Levi said it was the main reason why he was successful in the business after all. He had high standards which his employees had to reach with their work. But the man was not unreasonable. Levi didn't expect him to be the best in what he did right away and that was why he oversaw his work for the first month until he was up to the standards the company promised.

Surprisingly Levi kept their little tradition of sharing a cup of coffee together. He didn't pressure Eren to go out with him, letting the young man have time to think about it and for them to get to know each other. So after knowing the man for three months Eren surprised Levi by asking him out instead.


End file.
